Impróprio
by LyaraCR
Summary: Nada mais era além disso. Impróprio. PWP.


**O**lá pessoas! Não me xinguem, não me matem. Isso é apenas mais um PWP que me passou pela cabeça há uns bons séculos, e hoje, desenterrando algumas coisas, encontrei!

Hope you like it!

000

Acordou no meio da noite. Os sons estranhos que pareciam protagonizar mais um dos filmes que tanto assistia o fizeram abrir os olhos e notar que o quarto ainda estava escuro. Provavelmente se tratava de apenas um sonho, porque as pessoas não costumavam gemer de modo tão contido. E... aquela voz lhe parecia familiar. Droga... Detestava acordar atordoado desse modo. E... fazia tanto frio! Droga... Praguejou mentalmente mais uma vez, jurando nunca mais exagerar na dose de filmes. Faziam alguns dias que estavam presos ali. John, Bobby, ele e Sam. As baixas temperaturas faziam que ninguém pudesse sair, sequer para resolver certos assuntos importantes depois do pôr do sol. Uma onda de frio assim jamais havia sido vista por sua pessoa.

Ouviu mais um gemido. Que estranho! Não parecia vir de seu subconsciente... O quarto totalmente escuro que dividia com Sam tinha, sim, um ar pesado, como se ainda não tivesse acordado direito e estivesse vendo o ambiente tanto num sonho quanto na verdade. Talvez fosse por beber tanto quanto bebera com ele antes de finalmente resolverem dormir. Remexeu-se sutilmente na cama, tudo por medo de deixar algum frio entrar. Só ele sabia o quão difícil havia sido conseguir se esquentar para finalmente ter a paz de algumas horas de sono. Por um instante, apagou. Apenas por um instante. Mais um som estranho e seus olhos se abriram novamente, finalmente acordado, porque sim, tinha certeza que aquela era a voz de Sam. Finalmente reconhecera.

Apoiou se em um dos cotovelos e voltou-se lentamente à cama que ficava à sua direita. Sim, ele estava ali. Deitado, olhos fechados com força. Por um momento, temeu. Será que havia adoecido, será que estava com febre? Observou mais um pouco. Por vezes se mexia. E foi quando ele se voltou à cama, o rosto afundado no travesseiro, que se decidiu: precisava ver o que diabos estava realmente acontecendo. Não queria que ele amanhecesse deplorável, porque em poucos dias, quando a frente fria fosse embora, finalmente deixariam aquele lugar.

Levantou-se. Ele continuava com o rosto contra o travesseiro, parecendo ofegar. O frio cortante fez sua pele se arrepiar, e até mesmo tremeu um pouco. O tocou o ombro, sua mão displicentemente esbarrando no pescoço quente. Ele gemeu. Teve certeza, por um instante, que ele estava com febre.

— Sammy?

Chamou. Notou o sobressalto do mais novo e logo tinha dois olhos esverdeados cheios de um brilho um tanto quanto estranho em sua direção. Ele estava extremamente corado, dava pra ver mesmo na penumbra. Os cabelos estavam uma verdadeira bagunça, e parecia lacrimejar.

— Sammy?

Chamou outra vez. Ele parecia não conseguir raciocinar, porque não conseguia responder. E então, levou uma mão até o rosto, gemendo e tombando contra o travesseiro antes de voltar as costas ao mais velho. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Dean quis saber.

— Sammy... — o tocou o ombro mais uma vez e ele pareceu querer se afastar. O impediu, forçando que se voltasse à sua direção — O que tá acontecendo?

Perguntou num sussurro. Ele não quis responder, apenas passou as mãos pelo rosto com certo desespero e finalmente se apoiou nos cotovelos. Dean o tocou a testa. Estava suado.

— Tá tudo bem?

Indagou.

— Não.

A resposta monossilábica bastou para ter certeza de algo errado.

— O que foi?

— Eu não sei.

— Como não sabe? Você está quente!

Disse, uma bronca em baixo tom de voz enquanto se assentava na cama.

— É, eu estou quente.

Ele disse, voltando-se mais uma vez para baixo, ficando de bruços. Dean fez certa ideia do que se tratava, e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Droga... Tinha certeza que era algo errado, mas não isso! Se soubesse, jamais teria se levantado.

— Sammy... — chamou, o outro olhando em seguida em sua direção por dentre os fios escuros — Você não vai conseguir dormir se não resolver isso...

— Não quer ir embora. Eu já... tentei...

Disse com certo esforço, meneando os quadris contra a cama. Parecia tomado por um desejo infernal.

— Dean...

Chamou, baixinho, fechando os olhos com força. O mais velho entendia, claro, já havia passado por essa fase, e ainda tinha vários episódios como esse, mas só o fato de ser Sam ali o fazia tremer.

— Dean!

Chamou de novo, com certa urgência, baixinho. Não sabia o que fazer, não. Estava sentindo uma espécie de desejo capaz de torna-lo qualquer coisa, até mesmo um pervertido, capaz de se tocar com o outro ali, do seu lado.

O mais velho parecia estático. Mesmo com todo aquele frio, sentia uma adrenalina estranha, que sabia, não deveria estar sentindo, e um calor ameaçador que tomava conta pouco a pouco.

— Vem...

Ouviu a voz de Sam chamando, e por um lapso, aceitou se deitar ao lado dele. A mais irracional decisão diante do que Sam se encontrava fazendo.

Os edredons estavam tão quentes quanto o próprio Sam, o calor das costas dele se espalhava, atraia.

— Droga... Dean...

Ele praguejou num sussurro, e sim, podia sentir os movimentos que ele fazia com a mão, lentos, fortes, como se...

Mais um gemido e Dean acompanhou. Não teve como conter o que saiu de sua boca. Era uma espécie de incitação forte demais para não obedecer. Fora coagido a sentir-se nervoso, a sentir-se quente. Por que sim, ele ali, ao seu lado, gemendo baixinho, se contendo, nossa... Era fato que não deveria se sentir assim, se tratava de seu irmão, mas olhando a situação como um todo, era impossível não se deixar afetar.

— Está.. quente...

— Tire a camisa.

O mais novo obedeceu, assentando-se, despindo-se depressa, logo voltando a se deitar, de bruços, olhos fechados com força enquanto continha mais um gemido. O ar gélido o fizera piorar ainda mais.

Dean não podia lidar com aquilo, não. O mais sensato a se fazer era levantar, voltar para sua cama e fingir estar dormindo enquanto Sam se virava com seus problemas.

— Sam, para.

— Eu não posso...

— Por quê?

— Eu vi você e Kelly mais cedo e... isso voltou na minha mente agora...

— Sammy...

— Ela estava tão... deliciosa!

Comentou, apertando-se. O coração do mais velho disparou. Pouco se importava de ter sido visto fazendo coisas por aí, ainda mais com o outro do seu lado, lembrando exatamente a cena que protagonizara mais cedo até se exaustar.

Tocou-se também. Estava duro, tanto quanto Sam deveria estar. Ouvir os gemidos dele, contidos, e se lembrar do calor de um corpo envolvendo o seu, ah, aquilo era demais para sua pessoa. Não podia simplesmente ignorar, de forma alguma.

— Dean... Você está...

— É, Sammy, eu estou...

O mais novo voltou-lhe as costas mais uma vez, antes de sibilar, ardendo por dentro. Começou a intensificar o ritmo, Dean acompanhando, e de repente estava perdido demais. Sempre achara a voz de Sam um tanto quanto... imprópria quando alterada por algum fator que o deixasse rouco, e suportar aqueles gemidos.. Se deixou levar.

Passou um braço por cima das costas largas, puxando-o contra seu corpo, notando que ele vestia nada além de uma boxer, notando o quão quente ele estava, ardendo tanto quanto ele quando gemeu surpreso.

— Assim não vai conseguir.

Disse. O puxou com ainda mais força, colando-se realmente a ele, quem pressionou seus quadris contra a ereção que havia se formado com toda a força em Dean.

— Sam, por favor...

Pediu. Não queria correr o risco de se deixar levar por tantas coisas que já tinha finalmente conseguido aquietar em sua mente com o decorrer do tempo.

— Deixa... Só... esquece o que eu fizer. Não liga...

Ele pediu, pressionando-se mais uma vez, fazendo o mais velho gemer de modo rouco, fazendo a pele do mesmo se arrepiar de novo, e então a situação se perdeu de vez. Pôde sentir a mão forte segurar seu membro, começando movimentos que acompanhavam os de seu corpo, e logo sentiu o corpo dele se mover contra o seu.

— Por favor, se lembra que o pai tá dormindo no quarto ao lado...

Pediu, tão rouco quanto não deveria estar, e Sam logo se voltou em sua direção. Agora tinha os olhos luxuriosos dele sobre sua pessoa, e Deus, aquilo era tão excitante! O modo como ele olhava, o modo como mordia os lábios... Exalava uma luxúria adolescente que não sabia que ele tinha. Era tão... impróprio!

— Dean... Deixa eu...

Pediu, sua mão indo até a calça do pijama do outro, abrindo-a sem quaisquer dificuldades, depois indo até a borda da boxer negra como a noite, que o vira sair do banho trajando... Puxou para baixo, arrancando mais um gemido dele, arrancando boa parte de sua sanidade também...

Dean o puxou para perto, tocando-o novamente, e se aproximou, colando os corpos. O choque que cortou ambos de fora a fora quando os membros se esbarraram arrancou deles um gemido, uníssono, alto o bastante para acordar os outros do quarto ao lado.

— Sammy...

Dean disse, movendo-se, ficando praticamente sobre o outro, enquanto investia contra o corpo dele, enquanto tinha os movimentos espelhados por ele, enquanto os masturbava juntos, no mesmo ritmo, com apenas uma mão.

— Dean!

Sam exclamou. Sentir as investidas era algo que o estava fazendo ficar ainda pior, e sentir o membro de Dean contra o seu, ah, isso sim o estava enlouquecendo. Podia tocar, sentir que tinham praticamente o mesmo tamanho, e, pela primeira vez em sua vida imaginou como seria tê-lo dentro de seu corpo. Levou uma mão à boca na tentativa de conter os sons que começavam a escapar altos demais, mas foi surpreendido. Dean tomou seu pulso, afastando-o antes de colocar a mão sobre seus olhos e finalmente tomar seus lábios. Um toque quase casto. Afastou-se.

— Vem Sammy, vem comigo...

Pediu. Sentiu o agarre do outro em seus ombros, sentiu as unhas curtas arranharem, e logo reivindicou os lábios dele mais uma vez. Dessa vez, um toque voraz, faminto, e ele retribuía de um modo tão dedicado, tão preciso, que esquentava ainda mais as coisas.

Dean aumentou o ritmo, tanto dos toques quanto das investidas, e logo pôde sentir o corpo do outro estremecer, assim como o seu. Quebrou o beijo apenas para olhar pra ele e beijá-lo de novo enquanto ambos se derramavam, enquanto ambos engoliam os gemidos um do outro, enquanto ofegavam juntos.

Tudo finalmente terminou, e quando Dean abandonou-lhe os lábios, notou que Sam finalmente dormira. Sorriu terno.

Depois de limpar toda a bagunça e vestir um irmão mais novo adormecido, finalmente pôde descansar, ainda na cama dele, ainda com ele em seus braços, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo que tanto adorava. Sorriu mais uma vez antes de finalmente dormir. Provavelmente ele não se lembraria de nada no dia seguinte...

Fim.


End file.
